Stonewielder/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in Stonewielder in alphabetical order :for the Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see mainpage References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (referred to only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some character are referenced for both. The list includes characters of the Deck of Dragons. Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in italics. Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. Characters marked with a ♦ have been vetted for spoiler friendly display of content and should be ok as long as you do not scroll beyond the books which you have read. (The extended DP is work in progress) B * Bakune – Chief Assessor of Banith * Beneth – Spiritual leader of the Jourilan Army of Reform * Betteries – Company Captain, 17th Squad, 4th Coy., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Blues, a member of the Crimson Guard * Borun – Commander of Black Moranth, Malazan 6th Army * Brother Carfin, a member of the Synod of Stygg * Brother Jool, a member of the Synod of Stygg C * Carr – A lieutenant, Jourilan Army of Reform * Coral – Sergeant of the 20th * Corlo – A prisoner and Crimson Guardsman on the Stormwall D * Devaleth – Cadre mage, Malazan Expeditionary Force * Dim – Heavy infantry, 17th Squad, 4th Coy., 2nd Div., 4th Army E * Ella - An orphan girl, Banith * Ena – A young mother of the sea-folk clan * Enesh-jer – Envoy of the Overlord, Malazan 6th Army * Ella – An Orphan F * Faro – Scout, 17th Squad, 4th Coy., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Fingers, a member of the Crimson Guard G * Goss – Sergeant, 17th Squad, 4th Coy., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Greymane / Orjin Samarr – High Fist, Commander of the Expeditionary Force H * Hagen – Ex-Champion of the Stormwall * Hegil Lesour 'an 'al – Commander of the cavalry, Jourilan Army of Reform * Hiam – Lord Protector of the Stormwall, Commander of all Korelri * Hyuke – A city watchman, Banith * Hemel – Appointed Malazan Governor, Referred to only I * Ipshank – An ex-priest of Fener * Iron Bars – Champion of the Stormwall, and Crimson Guard Avowed * Ivanr – Ex-Grand Champion of the Jourilan Imperial Games, Jourilan Army of Reform J * Jemain – A prisoner on the Stormwall and a member of Bars' crew * Jheval – An agent of the Queen of Dreams K * Karien'el – Lieutenant, later Captain, of the City Watch, Banith * Keri – Saboteur, 17th Squad, 4th Coy., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Khemet Shul – Divisional Fist of the Eighth Army, Malazan Expeditionary Force * Kiska – One-time bodyguard to Tayschrenn, High Mage of the Empire * Kyle – Adjunct to High Fist Greymane, Malazan Expeditionary Force L * Lard – Heavy infantry, 17th Squad, 4th Coy., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Lazar, a member of the Crimson Guard * Len – Saboteur, 17th Squad, 4th Coy., 2nd Div., 4th Army M * Manask – A thief, Banith * Martal – Commander of the army, the "Black Queen", Jourilan Army of Reform N * Nok – Admiral, Commander of Naval forces, Malazan Expeditionary Force O * Orzu – Patriarch of his clan of the sea-folk P * Puller – A city watchman, Banith * Pyke – Heavy infantry, 17th Squad, 4th Coy., 2nd Div., 4th Army Q * Quint – Senior officer (Wall Marshall) of the Stormwall R * Rillish Jal Keth – Divisional Fist of the Fourth Army, Malazan Expeditionary Force * Rafall – Captain of the Lasana S * Shell, a member of the Crimson Guard * Shool – Aide to Hiam, Stormwall * Sister Esa, a member of the Synod of Stygg * Sister Gosh, a member of the Synod of Stygg * Sister Nebras, a member of the Synod of Stygg * Starvann Arl – Abbott of Our Lady the Saviour Cloister and Hospice, Banith * Toral Stimins – Master Engineer of the Stormwall * Suth – Heavy infantry, 17th Squad, 4th Coy., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Swirl – Admiral of Moranth Blue forces, Malazan Expeditionary Force T * Tolat – A barghast scout of the 4th Company * Tollen – A Malazan prisoner on the Stormwall * Totsin Jurth the Third, a member of the Synod of Stygg * Twofoot – Sergeant of the 6th squad, 4th Coy., 2nd Div., 4th Army U * Urfa – Lieutenant of the 4th Company saboteurs * Ussü – High Mage and Advisor, Malazan 6th Army W * Wess – Heavy infantry, 17th Squad, 4th Coy., 2nd Div., 4th Army Y * Yana – Heavy infantry, 17th Squad, 4th Coy., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Yeull 'ul Taith – Overlord, Malazan 6th Army Notes and references Category:Extended Dramatis Personae Category:Stonewielder